A cause de lui
by Siffly
Summary: François avait tout laissé derrière lui, après qu'Il l'ait abandonné. Perdu et seul, il se retrouve par hasard devant cette pièce de théâtre, avec cet acteur qui semble si passionné par ce qu'il fait... (basé sur Les Pirates du Cabaret Noir de Kalincka)


**Cet instant où je me dis que je ne sais pas du tout faire les intros. On va rire xD**

 **Bref, cet OS a été écrit sur un coup de tête, sur la fanfic Les Pirates du Cabaret Noir de Kalincka (ET CA DÉCHIRE ABSOLUMENT TOUT LISEZ LA LISEZ LA LISEZ LA (oui, je suis une fangirl assumée de cet univers #.#)), qui a d'ailleurs accepté de me le corriger avant que je le poste, encore merci tout plein :3**

 **C'est une préquelle, sur le couple Durendal/Fossoyeur (PARCE QU'ILS SONT TELLEMENT ADORABLES PUTAIN #o#), donc ça spoile un peu le développement des personnages :')**

 **En tout cas bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira :D**

 **Siffly, votre p'tit poulpe**

* * *

La nuit tombait, alors que le port était calme – et pour cause, la plupart des navigateurs étaient regroupés à la taverne. La Marine se tenait loin, le coin étant réputé bien trop mal famé pour essayer d'y faire régner la loi, ce qui faisait la joie des pirates les plus sanguinaires. L'endroit parfait pour se faire oublier.

Pile poil ce qu'il lui fallait.

Dans une simple barque en bois, un homme accosta dans le port. Tout vêtu de noir, le visage poussiéreux à la barbe généreuse, il portait sur son épaule une pelle. Il posa le pied sur le ponton du port, ne prenant même pas la peine d'accrocher sa modeste embarcation. Il n'en aurait plus besoin de toute façon.

Quittant le quai, l'inconnu s'enfonça dans les rues désertes de la ville, cherchant un endroit pouvant lui apporter un couvert et un lit. Un calme angoissant régnait, mais il ne s'en occupait pas : il cherchait des signes de vie.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il trouva un bâtiment aux fenêtres éclairées et d'où résonnait des rires gras. L'enseigne indiquait sobrement « La Taverne du Coin ».

Sans plus se poser de questions, il entra et fut pris par le bruit assourdissant qui régnait dans la bâtisse : partout on buvait, on trinquait et on chantait – bien souvent faux. L'endroit était sobre et agréable, éclairé par des lumières accrochés au mur, tandis que le bar se tenait à droite. L'homme en noir, portant toujours sa pelle, s'installa au fond de la pièce et attendit qu'un serveur – un homme à l'imposante barbe brune avec un bandeau sur l'œil gauche – ne vienne prendre sa commande.

— Un rhum, demanda—t—il d'une voix grave.

Laissant l'homme le soin de lui apporter ce qu'il désirait, le nouvel arrivé passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il errait sans but, et il commençait à fatiguer de cette vie de baroudeur.

Deux semaines qu'il avait quitté sa famille emportant avec lui la seule chose à laquelle il tenait vraiment – sa chère Pupuce.

Deux semaines qu' _Il_ l'avait abandonné pour s'engager dans la Marine.

Essayant de chasser ce visage qu'il désirait tant oublier de sa mémoire, il secoua la tête et remercia à peine le serveur quand sa boisson fut sur la table. Il en avala une grande gorgée, espérant vainement noyer sa peine dans l'alcool.

— Mesdames et messieurs, merci de nous accueillir un soir de plus !

Tournant la tête, le voyageur remarqua qu'une petite scène de théâtre était installée à quelques pas de lui. Autour se trouvaient rassemblés une bonne partie des clients, heureux d'avoir autre chose pour se divertir qu'une énième bagarre. Le voyageur sentit son cœur se réchauffer, et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres : il adorait le théâtre, il en faisait depuis qu'il savait marcher. C'était même là—bas qu' _Il_ l'avait rencontré…

Ses sombres pensées furent rapidement oubliées, quand la pièce commença. Elle contait l'histoire d'un fier pirate et de son équipage qui parcourait les océans, cherchant un trésor légendaire et échappant à la Marine – qu'ils prenaient un malin plaisir à ridiculiser, sous les rires gras et les cris de joies des pirates qui assistaient au spectacle.

« Eh bien, on peut dire qu'ils n'ont peur de rien » pensa le voyageur, conscient des risques que prenaient les acteurs en critiquant aussi ouvertement les soldats. C'est alors qu'un acteur entra sur scène, et attira particulièrement son attention.

C'était un homme, un peu plus jeune que lui, aux courts cheveux châtains qu'il avait tenté de coiffer – même si, manifestement, c'était un échec. Il avait un mince collier de barbe qui se terminait par un léger bouc, et ses yeux bruns étaient cachés par des lunettes. Mais, plus important que son physique, il se dégageait de lui une énergie et une passion qui semblaient inébranlables, et il jouait avec tant de plaisir que l'homme en noir ne pouvait le quitter du regard, se sentant emporté par ce qu'il racontait.

La pièce de théâtre se termina, sous les applaudissements et les cris de joie des matelots, alors que les quelques acteurs saluaient en souriant. Rapidement, chacun retourna à ses occupations premières, alors que les comédiens partaient à l'étage. L'homme à la pelle les suivit du regard, une idée germant dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas où aller, mais souhaitait simplement disparaître. Il connaissait ce genre de troupes itinérantes, personne ne lui poserait de questions tant qu'il n'attirerait pas d'ennuis. Et si cela lui permettait de remonter sur les planches à son tour, que demander de plus ?

Avalant ce qui restait de sa boisson, il se leva et grimpa quatre par quatre les marches, atteignant rapidement un couloir qui menait à différentes pièces. Il fit quelques pas, cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider, quand des cris se firent entendre :

— Je te demande simplement d'être un peu plus subtil ! Tu vas nous attirer des ennuis !

Ils venaient du fond du couloir, à gauche. Il s'en approcha, s'arrêtant en face de la porte, voulant toquer mais se retenant. Manifestement, il dérangerait. D'un autre côté, s'il redescendait, il savait qu'il ne remonterait pas, et refusait de laisser passer cette opportunité. Les cris reprirent, et il fut étonné de reconnaître le jeune acteur de tout à l'heure :

— Tu voudrais qu'on se laisse impressionner ?! Au diable les ennuis, nous sommes encore libres de dire ce qu'on veut, merde !

Une voix chaude et légèrement rauque, que le voyageur ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu sur scène, lui répondit en faisant grimper le volume d'un cran :

— Là n'est pas la question Tim, et tu le sais bien ! Je veux juste t'éviter – nous éviter, car tu n'es pas le seul à risquer ta peau dans cette histoire – de nous faire arrêter et enfermer ! Tu devrais savoir mieux que personne ce qu'on risque, et être le premier à chercher à te faire oublier !

— Donc tu es de leur côté ?!

— Nom d'un chien, arrête d'être de mauvaise foi !

— Je suis simplement réaliste !

Estimant avoir entendu assez de choses qui ne le concernaient pas, l'homme en noir frappa finalement à la porte. Les cris cessèrent aussitôt, et un silence de mort régna dans la pièce.

— Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas la Marine, lâcha-t-il. J'aimerai savoir si vous cherchez des comédiens.

Des pas résonnèrent immédiatement et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, totalement vêtu de noir – même si, comparé au voyageur, ses vêtements étaient plus élégants. Quand il se rendit compte que, oui, ce n'était pas la Marine qui venait s'occuper d'eux, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

— On peut dire que tu nous as fait peur toi !

Sans plus de cérémonies, il le fit entrer l'homme qui découvrit un modeste bureau, meublé d'une table recouverte de papiers éparpillés. Un fauteuil rouge était placé derrière, tandis que deux chaises en velours vertes avaient été placées pour les visiteurs. Et sur l'une d'elle se trouvait l'acteur que le voyageur avait tant admiré quelques instant auparavant – Tim, s'il avait bien compris.

— Tu voudrais rejoindre la troupe ? lui demanda le comédien, fixant le visiteur d'un œil surpris mais intéressé à travers ses lunettes.

— Oui, répondit-il d'un ton assuré.

— Je ne veux pas te décourager, mais tu sais ce que ça implique ? le coupa le troisième homme, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Pas de salaire, pas de vie stable, et sûrement des ennuis avec le reste du monde si notre cher écrivain continue à faire n'importe quoi… termina-t-il en lançant un regard entendu à Tim.

— Quentin, je sais que tu es inquiet, grogna l'intéressé, mais je ferai ce que je veux, quoi que tu dises, et tu le sais.

— C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète ! s'écria son interlocuteur en levant les bras au ciel de désespoir. Pour voir si tu as ta place ici, reprit—il en se tournant vers l'homme à la pelle, je te laisse voir tout ça avec cet énergumène, de toute façon j'ai pas mon mot à dire.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, sous le regard exaspéré de l'acteur.

— Ce qu'il peut me fatiguer parfois… marmonna-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

Il finit par reporter son attention sur le nouveau venu.

— Alors comme ça tu veux faire partie de la troupe ? Pourquoi ?

L'homme réfléchit quelques instants. Le comédien semblait honnête, mais il devait bien se douter que ce n'était pas que l'amour du théâtre qui le poussait à chercher asile parmi cette troupe. Les acteurs tombaient rarement du ciel, et n'importe qui savait que les troupes étaient d'excellents endroits pour changer totalement de vie. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de révéler son histoire au premier venu – cette affaire ne concernait que lui.

— Parce que j'ai adoré vous voir jouer cette pièce, finit-il par dire. Vous étiez tous excellents, j'ai adoré la manière dont vous avez utilisé vos décors, et même si l'histoire n'était pas des plus originales, elle a servi à faire passer un message, et c'est trop rare en ce moment de voir...

— En fait tu n'as nul autre part où aller.

— Aussi, mais je pensais qu'un discours sur le théâtre engagé jouerait plus en ma faveur.

Tim rit, tandis que le voyageur s'autorisait un sourire.

— Si tu joues avec nous, reprit le comédien d'un ton de défi, il faudra te préparer à cracher sur la Marine, c'est moi qui écris les pièces et comme tu as dû le comprendre, je ne les aime pas vraiment.

— Ça tombe bien, moi non plus !

« Sauf un » souffla une voix dans sa tête, et son cœur se serra douloureusement à cette pensée. Mais le sourire de son interlocuteur dissipa vite son mal-être.

— Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre ! Au fait, moi c'est Timothée, mais tout le monde m'appelle Tim, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

— On me nomme le Fossoyeur, répondit-il en lui serrant la main tendu.

Timothée leva un sourcil intrigué.

— Tu n'as rien de moins solennel ?

Surpris, il hésita quelques secondes.

— François. Mon prénom c'est François.

— Alors François, bienvenue dans la bande !

 **.o0o.**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que François avait rejoint la troupe d'acteurs, et il était de plus en plus convaincu que c'était la plus belle décision qu'il avait pris de sa vie. Entouré de comédiens, ces journées étaient partagées entre les répétitions et les représentations du soir. Timothée lui avait écrit un petit rôle qu'il prenait plaisir à interpréter tous les soirs, et les autres comédiens l'avaient accueilli comme un vieil ami qu'on n'aurait pas vu depuis quelques temps.

Ce soir-là, après la représentation qui avait encore remportée un franc succès, François et Timothée se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier, qu'ils partageaient désormais, à l'étage de la taverne. Allongé sur son matelas de fortune, l'homme à la pelle était plongé dans ses pensées, quand un brusque cri le ramena à la réalité :

— Putain !

Se redressant, il fixa son camarade à lunettes qui avait juré. Lui aussi allongé sur son lit, noyé dans des feuilles de papier froissées, il essayait d'écrire une nouvelle pièce, mais il avait beau retravailler, réécrire, changer et rechanger, rien ne lui convenait, et son humeur s'en ressentait.  
François se leva et se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de l'homme à lunettes, pour trouver des croquis de la scène annotés de toute part, avec un scénario posé à côté sous forme de liasses de feuilles mal attachées.

— J'y arrive pas, soupira l'auteur de désespoir. Je trouve pas de bonnes idées, l'histoire est vue, vue et revue, impossible de faire une mise en scène potable... Arg ça me rend dingue !

S'asseyant aux côtés du jeune homme, François parcourut les idées de son ami.

— L'histoire d'un corsaire devenant pirate ?

— Quand je te dis que c'est mauvais, sourit tristement Timothée.

— C'est surtout que Quentin va te tuer ! rit-il en prenant le scénario pour le lire plus attentivement. C'est lui qui a convaincu le gérant de vous accueillir, il va te tuer s'il voit que tu réduis ses efforts à néant.

— Au diable Quentin et ses peurs ! s'écria son interlocuteur. Je veux défendre ma vision des choses, et si la Marine ne le supporte pas, eh bien qu'elle aille mourir !

Le Fossoyeur sentit un élan d'affection le saisir devant la détermination que dégageait le jeune homme. Lui qui s'était toujours retrouvé seul à désapprouver la Marine face à son entourage, il avait enfin des amis qui partageaient sa vision des choses et ses combats.

— Sincèrement, c'est vraiment bien ! reprit-il en terminant de lire le scénario.

— Arrête, c'est cliché comme pas possible... Il faut que je recommence depuis le début.

— Alors remonte à la source : qu'est-ce que tu voulais défendre avec cette pièce ?

Timothée plongea son regard dans celui, plus clair, de son camarade, réfléchissant à sa réponse.

— La diversité, finit-il par dire. Le fait de remettre l'ordre établi en question, toujours, pour savoir si ce qu'on fait est bien ou mal.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de son interlocuteur.

— Alors ton histoire est très bien ! Maintenant il faut des idées visuelles pour exprimer ça.

— T'as tout compris, mais je veux innover de la pièce qu'on joue en ce moment.

— Montre-moi ce que tu as déjà, il y a forcément des choses à exploiter.

Ils passèrent ainsi la nuit à retravailler les idées de Timothée, modifiant une réplique ou ajoutant un effet de lumière, redécouvrant la joie de partager une passion pour les codes du théâtre à deux. Ils s'endormirent à l'aube, serrés sur le matelas, au milieu des feuilles noircies de leurs écritures.

 **.o0o.**

— Putain les gars, mais c'est génial !

Les comédiens étaient réunis autour d'une table de La Taverne du Coin, vide à cette heure-ci, lisant la pièce de théâtre (enfin) finie que leur avaient concocté François et Timothée.

— Il faut féliciter François, rit Timothée en buvant une gorgée de bière. Sans lui, cette pièce aurait été finie l'année prochaine !

— Tu exagères ! C'est ta pièce, tes idées et tes combats, j'ai aucun mérite là-dedans, répondit le Fossoyeur.

— Tu as réussi à travailler avec Tim ?! s'exclama Julia, une comédienne aux cheveux bouclés. Il est invivable quand il s'agit de bosser, satisfait que par lui-même !

— Eh !

Les rires redoublèrent parmi la troupe, tandis que tous trinquaient à leur dernière représentation, qui avait lieu dans quelques heures.

— Vous pensez qu'on ira où, après ce soir ? On ne va pas rester dans cette taverne pour le restant de nos jours ! râla Adrien, un comédien bien bâti au cheveux châtains.

— Et pourquoi pas ? lui rétorqua Nikita en buvant une gorgée de bière. On rapporte des clients au gérant, et en échange il nous loge gratuitement, on trouvera pas ça à tous les coins de rues.

— Sauf si nous avons avec nous un as de la négociation, répondit Adrien, ne détachant pas des yeux le décolleté de la brune (ce qui lui valut un coup de pied de sa part, qu'il apprécia peu). Puisqu'on parle de lui, il est où Quentin ? Il a déjà lu la prochaine pièce ?

— Non, soupira Timothée, le regard grave. J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne va pas me demander de censurer des choses…

— Pourquoi il ferait une chose pareille ? s'étonna Julia, alors qu'elle sortait son pistolet à silex pour le faire reluire avec un coin de sa robe. Elle est excellente ta pièce.

— Oui, mais je suis encore moins clément avec le gouvernement que d'habitude.

— Depuis quand Quentin est du côté de ces mécréants ? dit Nikita avec un air de dédain.

— Il veut juste éviter les problèmes, et je serais mal placé pour lui en vouloir, répondit l'auteur et fixant le fond de sa chope d'un air pensif. On sait tous ici ce que la Marine est capable de faire, et s'il est vrai qu'elle traîne dans les parages, on devrait tous rester sur nos gardes.

Timothée releva les yeux vers Adrien, qui l'observait avec un air indéchiffrable.

— Toi qui es toujours au courant de tout, à force de traîner avec les habitués, tu as entendu quoi exactement ?

Adrien amena sa pinte à ses lèvres, but longuement avant de répondre, le visage sombre.

— Un bateau aurait accosté il y a quelques jours, à la recherche de criminels à arrêter. On peut compter facilement une centaine d'hommes, et leur capitaine est réputé impitoyable avec les gens comme nous, même si ce n'est encore qu'un jeunot.

— Et on peut connaître le nom de ce bateau ?

— L'Axolot.

François eut l'impression que mille tonnes de pierre venaient de s'abattre sur sa poitrine. Son souffle commença à manquer, son ventre se tordit de douleur, et son cœur lui fit mal, plus fort que jamais.

— François, ça va ?

Il releva les yeux pour croiser le regard inquiet de Timothée, ainsi que ceux de ses camarades. Prétextant un mal de crâne (« Le stress avant la dernière, sans doute »), il remonta en catastrophe dans sa chambre, où il s'enferma, pour finalement s'écrouler sur son lit, anéanti.

Il savait pertinemment qui commandait ce bateau, qui traquait ainsi les pirates, les marginaux, les laissés pour compte. C'était _Lui_.

Patrick.

De tous les chemins possibles qu'ils auraient pu arpenter, de toutes les options qui s'offraient à eux, le destin avait choisi de faire de ses deux meilleurs amis des ennemis.

L'engagement de Patrick dans la Marine. C'était cela qui avait décidé son départ, cela qui l'avait poussé à quitter sa famille, son quotidien, ses terres.

C'était cela qui lui avait démontré qu'il n'aurait jamais la place au bras de cet homme qu'il avait tant aimé. C'était de voir que la personne qu'il avait le plus admiré de sa vie avait décidé d'utiliser ses dons pour faire le mal.

Et que lui, François, en ferait sûrement les frais.

Il ne réalisa que ses joues étaient trempées après avoir fini de pleurer. L'eau salée, la traîtresse, avait laissé des traînées au milieu de la poussière qui lui recouvrait le visage. D'un geste de la main, il effaça les dernières traces, alors qu'on toquait à la porte.

— Je peux ? demanda la voix étouffée de Timothée à travers le panneau de bois.

— Oui oui, répondit-il, priant pour que le léger tremblement de sa voix passe inaperçu.

Le comédien entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, et plongea son regard noisette dans celui de son ami, parfaitement conscient que ce n'était pas un simple tract qui avait fait pleuré l'homme. Il s'assit en face du Fossoyeur, toujours étendu sur son matelas. Le silence s'éternisa, mais il n'était pas pesant, chacun étant simplement totalement absorbé par ses pensées. Le calme fut finalement brisé :

— Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ?

François se redressa brusquement, surpris d'une telle question venant de son camarade. Timothée, comprenant qu'il s'était mal exprimé en lisant la tristesse dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, reprit aussitôt :

— Ne le prends pas mal François, je sais parfaitement que, si on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance, ni toi ni moi ne serions encore là, à discuter tranquillement. Mais j'ai vu ta réaction quand on a évoqué l'Axolot, et…

— Tu me crois capable de vous dénoncer ? cracha-t-il avec amertume.

— Je crois qu'on est parfois capable de faire les pires bêtises du monde quand on aime quelqu'un.

La colère de François fut immédiatement refroidie, face à l'expression si résignée de Timothée. Le jeune homme semblait bien plus vieux, comme si le poids de malheurs bien trop lourds pour lui venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il ne doutait pas de François – vu la pièce de théâtre qu'ils avaient écrite ensemble, personne ne pouvait douter de François. Il voulait juste l'assurance qu'il savait dans quoi il s'embarquait, et qu'il était prêt à prendre tous les risques désormais. Plus de retour en arrière possible.

— Oui, répondit simplement le Fossoyeur. Oui, tu peux me faire confiance.

Il vit un sourire teinté de tristesse apparaître sur le visage de l'écrivain, qui se jeta sur son propre lit – ou plutôt, aux pieds de son lit. Soulevant avec précaution son matelas, l'homme à la pelle put voir, dissimulé dans un drap, le fourreau d'une épée. Timothée s'en saisit, laissa le matelas retomber dans un bruit sourd et rejoignit son ami, ne lâchant pas des yeux le fourreau. Délicatement, comme s'il s'agissait du plus grand des trésors, il sortit l'épée de sa protection, et la fit lentement tourner, sous les yeux estomaqués de François.

Cela devait être l'une des plus belles épées qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Aucune pierre précieuse ne venait la décorer, mais la garde et le pommeau était finement sculptés, de manière si précise qu'on peinait à croire qu'un humain avait pu effectuer un travail aussi minutieux. Les courbes et les lignes s'entremêlaient, laissant apparaître un « D » à moitié caché par la main qui tenait le manche. La lame brillait d'un blanc immaculé, fine et légère, et nul ne doutait de son efficacité, même lors des combats les plus difficiles à mener.

Mais ce qui rendait cette épée belle, c'était l'amour qu'on pouvait lire dans les yeux de son propriétaire, qui ne cessait de la fixer.

— C'est Durendal, dit-il d'une voix émue. Mon grand-père me racontait toujours qu'elle avait aidé les pirates les plus valeureux dans leur quête, et que jamais elle n'avait failli à sa noble tâche : aider son propriétaire. Elle ne m'a jamais fait défaut, peu importe la situation calamiteuse dans laquelle je m'étais enlisée.

Il marqua une pause, et son interlocuteur vit douloureusement un voile de tristesse passer dans ses yeux.

— Elle est la seule chose qu'il me reste de ma famille. Ils sont tous morts, alors que la Marine venait chercher Durendal. Ils l'ont protégée jusqu'au bout, et je suis le seul à m'en être sorti.

François l'observait, voyant pour la première fois Timothée avec une pure expression de haine sur le visage. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, et ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'épée qu'il faisait lentement tourner sur elle-même. Le Fossoyeur passa le bras autour des épaules de son ami, qui sursauta, mais ne se dégagea pas, acceptant l'étreinte de l'autre homme. Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre de longues minutes, profitant de ce court moment de répit. Inconsciemment, François se mit à caresser les cheveux de son ami, tandis que ce dernier passait une main dans son dos pour le serrer contre lui.

Brusquement, des coups retentirent contre la porte, brisant la magie du moment. Les deux amis tressaillirent et se regardèrent, alors qu'un sourire gêné naissait sur leurs lèvres.

— Et bien les gars, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! cria Quentin du couloir. Les autres sont déjà prêts, ils manquent plus que vous pour LE GRAND FINAL !

Les derniers mots furent prononcés d'un ton théâtral, provoquant un éclat de rire du comédien à lunettes qui rangea Durendal comme si de rien n'était.

— Eh bien, il semble motivé !

— Tu ne l'es pas, toi ?

L'homme à la pelle lui tendit la main, souriant de toutes ses dents. Timothée l'attrapa et ouvrit la porte en clamant :

— CE SOIR, C'EST LE GRAND SOIR !

 **.o0o.**

Ce fut leur plus belle représentation. Sous les cris de joie d'un public venu nombreux, les cinq comédiens jouèrent comme jamais, improvisant parfois, si bien que la pièce fut bien plus longue qu'à l'accoutumée. Ils se retirèrent sous les cris de joie du public, heureux comme jamais. Ils se choisirent une table à l'écart, célébrant leur triomphe, tandis que Quentin les rejoignait en applaudissant :

— Bravo, vous avez été absolument parfait !

— Ce n'est pas grâce à toi ! rit Julia en se serrant pour lui faire une place.

— Et bien, vous ne m'avez pas attendu ! rétorqua-t-il sans relever son commentaire, lorgnant les chopes vides qui s'entassaient sur la table.

— Ce n'est pas nous, c'est Nikita et Adrien, on ne les tient plus ! rit Timothée en désignant leurs deux amis.

— DU RHUM, DES FEMMES, ET D'LA BIERE NOM DE DIEEEEEU ! chantaient mal les concernés, bras dessus bras dessous, sous les regards désespérés mais rieurs de la troupe.

— Si demain il y a une tempête, on vous en tiendra pour responsable ! marmonna la brune.

— ON S'EN FOUUUUT !

La bonne humeur et l'insouciance régnaient autour de la table, alors que ces jeunes gens fêtaient la réussite de leur travail. François se sentait de plus en plus léger, sans même avoir besoin de boire. Le bonheur de voir ces personnes qui lui ressemblaient et qui partageaient les mêmes rêves que lui si joyeuses suffisait à le rendre euphorique.

Il faisait nuit noire quand ils montèrent à l'étage, se soutenant tous pour réussir à gravir les quelques marches.

— Eh, les gars ? réussit à articuler Nikita, alors que François et Timothée la portait jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

— Oui ? sourit François.

— J'vous aime, grave ! répondit-elle en se tenant maladroitement debout, appuyée contre l'encadrement de sa porte.

— Nous aussi, va dormir maintenant, on commence les répétitions de la nouvelle pièce demain ! rétorqua Timothée en la poussant dans sa chambre.

— Toi, tu vas nous tuer à la tâ…

Ils n'entendirent jamais la fin de la phrase, la porte se refermant sur leur amie, qui avait bien besoin de dormir. Les deux comédiens retournèrent dans leur propre chambre, un sourire visé aux lèvres. Une fois la porte de la pièce refermée sur eux, ils s'écroulèrent dos au mur, incapables de redescendre de leur petit nuage.

— Dis Timothée ?

Le concerné tourna sa tête vers François, attendant la fin de sa phrase.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu raconté tout ça ? Durendal, ta famille, pourquoi tu m'en as parlé ?

Le concerné essaya de réfléchir – ce qui, entre les chopes de bière qu'il avait bu et le bonheur qu'il ressentait, s'avérait assez difficile.

— J'sais pas vraiment. Peut-être parce que de la troupe tu étais le seul qui ne savait pas, peut-être que j'ai voulu te prouver que la Marine n'était pas fréquentable, même si une personne à qui tu tenais en faisait partie, peut-être que j'avais simplement besoin de te montrer que tu avais ma confiance… Sûrement un peu de tout ça.

François ne lâchait pas des yeux son ami, l'écoutant attentivement, même s'il n'arrivait pas à tout saisir à travers les vapes de son cerveau engourdi.

— Tu n'as pas peur d'avoir fait une bêtise en me confiant tout ça ? Si jamais on m'attrape…

— Eh bien tu pourras leur raconter que c'est toujours moi qui aie Durendal, et que jamais je ne leur cèderai, répondit son interlocuteur d'un ton décidé.

Il y eut un silence, puis, d'une voix bien plus douce, Timothée murmura :

— Et puis, je te l'ai dit, non ? On est parfois capable de faire les pires bêtises du monde quand on aime quelqu'un.

François ne chercha pas à en entendre plus. Lentement, il se pencha vers Timothée et l'embrassa, effleurant tendrement les lèvres du jeune homme. Si celui-ci fut surpris, il ne le montra pas et passa sa main dans les cheveux du Fossoyeur, rapprochant encore plus leurs visages. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues commencèrent à se découvrir, dansant sensuellement l'une avec l'autre. François serrait le corps de son amant contre lui, alors que Timothée passait ses bras derrière sa nuque, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne rompe le baiser. Quand ils durent reprendre leurs respirations, Timothée colla son front à celui de l'homme à la pelle, et réussit à souffler :

— C'était très niais comme déclaration, non ?

François laissa échapper un rire, alors que le souffle de Timothée chatouillait ses lèvres.

— C'était très bien, répondit-il en capturant de nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser plus passionné.

Leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, ils eurent juste assez de bon sens pour s'écrouler sur le matelas de Timothée, avant d'être emportés dans un tourbillon de sensations et de désir, qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient ressenti depuis bien longtemps. Les vêtements volaient, leurs mains s'aventuraient sur le corps de l'autre, leurs peaux se couvraient de sueur alors que leurs lèvres refusaient de se quitter. Des soupirs et des gémissements envahirent la pièce, alors qu'ils atteignaient le septième ciel, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils finirent par s'endormir, épuisés mais heureux comme jamais.

 **.o0o.**

Ce fut de violents coups donnés qui réveillèrent François, alors que l'aube était à peine levée. Ils venaient du rez-de-chaussée.

— AU NOM DU GOUVERNEMENT, OUVREZ CETTE TAVERNE !

La Marine. Elle les avait retrouvés.

François se redressa brusquement, essayant de dissiper les dernières brumes du sommeil. Ils devaient partir d'ici, et vite.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna une voix encore endormie à ses côtés.

Il tourna la tête pour découvrir le corps nu de Timothée à ses côtés, alors que son amant passait sa main dans ses cheveux, déjà bien décoiffés. François se retint de se jeter sur lui et de lui faire de nouveau l'amour, de repartir dans cette bulle de bonheur où ils étaient si bien. Et au regard de Timothée, qui prenait peu à peu conscience du danger qui les guettait, lui aussi voulait la même chose.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

— Ils nous ont retrouvés, c'est ça ? demanda le comédien en remettant ses lunettes.

— J'en ai bien l'impression, répondit l'autre homme en enfilant rapidement ses vêtements. Tu crois que c'est pour la pièce de théâtre, ou pour…

— Dans tous les cas, faut pas qu'on traîne ici, rétorqua l'autre homme en rassemblant ses affaires. J'espère que les autres ont enten…

De discrets coups furent frappés contre la porte, contrastant horriblement avec le bruit sonore des soldats qui cherchaient à entrer. François alla ouvrir, tombant sur un Quentin à moitié habillé. L'homme observa quelques secondes la situation, se permettant un sourire en coin quand il comprit que la nuit avait été bien courte pour ses deux amis. Sourire qui disparut bien vite quand la réalité de la situation le frappa :

— On doit tous sortir d'ici, et vite, dit-il d'un ton précipité. Les autres sont en train de rassembler leurs affaires, et le gérant va les retenir quelques temps – il nous doit bien ça. Faut qu'on rejoigne le port, on décidera là-bas de ce qu'on…

— Est-ce qu'ils sont là pour moi ? le coupa Timothée.

Son interlocuteur se figea, et son regard allait de son ami au matelas, où était cachée l'épée. Le silence était pesant, coupé par la Marine qui continuait à chercher à entrer au rez-de-chaussée.

— Réponds-moi Quentin. Est-ce qu'ils sont là pour moi ? répéta-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

L'homme ouvrit la bouche, cherchant ses mots, mais il fut devancé :

— Nous savons que l'Epée est ici, livrez-la nous et vous serez épargné !

Le regard de Timothée se durcit, sous les yeux inquiets de François et de Quentin. Sans les regarder, le jeune homme à lunettes terminait de rassembler ses affaires, et lâcha :

— Si c'est moi qu'ils veulent, hors de question de mettre en danger la vie de toute la troupe. Barrez-vous les premiers, je vais aller régler mes comptes, ils ne tenteront pas de me faire du mal si c'est moi qui…

— Non, le coupa le Fossoyeur. Et ce n'est même pas discutable, continua-t-il alors que l'écrivain allait rétorquer quelque chose. Tu penses sincèrement qu'on va te laisser risquer ta vie seul ?

— Exactement ! approuva Quentin en lançant un regard reconnaissant au Fossoyeur. On va s'en sortir tous ensemble, ou pas du tout.

Timothée poussa un soupir et sortit Durendal de sa cachette, détaillant cette épée qui tenait tant pour lui. Le temps pressait, et ils n'avaient pas le temps de débattre sur l'intérêt de jouer les héros pour sauver ses amis. Ils allaient devoir être moins subtils s'ils voulaient tous s'en sortir, car si la Marine avait réussi à retrouver l'épée, ce n'est pas sortir par derrière qui leur sauverait la vie. Ils seraient traqués jusqu'à être capturés, et connaissant les antécédents des autres comédiens, c'est la pendaison qui les attendait. Alors s'il devait risquer sa vie pour sauver celle des autres – quitte à faire quelque chose d'extrêmement stupide, il le ferait.

— Vous ne l'aurez jamais ! cria-t-il, suffisamment fort pour être entendu par toute la rue, sous les yeux horrifiés de Quentin et de François.

Un silence de mort suivit cette déclaration, alors que François était figé sous le choc et que Quentin articulait silencieusement « TU ES MALADE ». Derrière ce dernier apparaissait le reste de la troupe, attiré par le cri, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux. Il se redressa enfin pour soutenir le regard de ses amis, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Eh, j'sais ce que je fais, j'vous le jure.

— Permets-nous d'en douter… marmonna Julia en le fusillant du regard.

— Rendez-vous ou nous vous massacrerons ! cria un soldat, confirmant les craintes des comédiens.

— Bon, coupa Quentin, c'est plus le moment de réfléchir. Du bureau, on peut avoir accès à la porte de service par un escalier. Ça débauchera au centre de la ville. Une fois dehors, il faudra qu'on se sépare pour ne pas attirer l'intention.

— On se retrouve où ? le coupa Nikita en serrant le pommeau de son sabre.

— A sept heures, sur le dernier quai du port. Notre bateau nous attend toujours là-bas, je suis allé vérifier il y a deux jours.

— Heureusement qu'on ne l'a pas vendu, pour gérer ce genre de situations, marmonna Adrien.

L'homme à la queue de cheval ne répondit pas et fixa ses amis d'un air sombre.

— Il faudra mettre les voiles directement, on n'aura pas le temps d'attendre des retardataires. Soyez à l'heure, ou on partira sans vous, d'accord ? conclut-il en fixant particulièrement Timothée.

— D'accord, répondit le comédien, plus déterminé que jamais. Je vais les attirer par devant, vous, profitez-en pour dégager, on se retrouve ce soir sans fautes.

— Je viens avec… commença François, mais il ne put finir sa phrase, les lèvres de Timothée s'étant tendrement posées sur les siennes.

— Discute pas, sourit ce dernier – même si la tristesse qui transparaissait sur ses traits contredisait son ton rassurant. Tout va bien se passer.

Timothée lança un dernier regard à la troupe – sa troupe, avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée être fracassée par la Marine. Il descendit les escaliers en courant, tandis que la troupe prenait la direction opposée, entrant dans le bureau où s'était installé Quentin – là où François s'était embauché, il y a une éternité. Quentin contourna la table et passa sa main sur le mur de droite, trouvant une porte dérobée qu'il ouvrit, laissant apparaître un étroit escalier en colimaçon. Ils l'empruntèrent les uns à la suite des autres, cherchant à être le plus silencieux possible, alors que la taverne était plongée dans un silence pesant depuis que Timothée était parti affronté la Marine. Soudain, ils entendirent à travers les murs une voix grave, presque apaisante, que François reconnut immédiatement :

— Alors comme ça c'est toi qui détiens l'Epée. Moi qui m'attendais à un grand guerrier, je dois dire que je suis un peu déçu.

— Rassurez-vous, je m'attendais aussi à plus effrayant ! rétorqua d'un ton acerbe Timothée. C'est donc vous qui commandez l'Axolot ? La Marine est tombée encore plus bas que je ne le pensais.

— Mais qu'il est con… lâcha Quentin en se passant une main inquiète sur le visage, alors qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés en bas de l'escalier – et qu'ils avaient une écoute parfaite sur ce qui se passait dans la salle principale du bar.

— Faut qu'on aille l'aider, martela Julia alors qu'elle s'apprêtait déjà à partir rejoindre son ami.

— Non, déclara le plus fermement possible Adrien, même si lui-même ne semblait pas convaincu. On a déjà dit que, si la Marine retrouvait l'un d'entre nous, c'était chacun pour soi. C'est pas la première fois que Timothée affronte la garde seul, et Durendal l'a toujours sauvé d'affaire. Le rejoindre ne va que l'inquiéter, et on risquera notre peau en plus, et c'est justement ce qu'il cherche à éviter…

— Je déteste quand tu as raison, soupira Nikita, mais sur ce coup on n'a pas le choix. Barrons-nous avant de nous faire repérer, la Marine n'est pas complètement stupide, elle sait qu'on est là et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle n'encercle le bâtiment, et là on ne pourra plus s'enfuir.

Ils échangèrent des regards désolés, aucun n'arrivant à se raisonner à abandonner le comédien. François, lui, ne prenait pas part à la conversation, tendant l'oreille pour essayer de saisir toute la conversation entre son ancien meilleur ami et son amant :

— Vous doutez donc de ma valeur ? questionna Patrick – et, il y a quelques semaines encore, le Fossoyeur aurait vendu son âme au Diable pour entendre de nouveau son timbre si particulier.

— Pardonnez-moi, mais je considère qu'arrêter des comédiens qui ne cherchent qu'à faire leur travail, continuait Timothée d'un ton provoquant, ce n'est pas valeureux, c'est lâche. Mais je connais un excellent moyen que vous auriez pour me prouver que vous avez raison, et que j'ai tort.

— Un duel, n'est-ce pas ? C'est de cette manière que vous nous échappez encore et toujours, vous proposez des duels que vous êtes sûrs de remporter.

— Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si tous vos prédécesseurs s'estiment capable de battre Durendal ! Mais bien sûr, ce n'est pas votre cas, vous, vous semblez bien assez lâche pour envoyer une centaine de soldats contre un seul homme.

François se mordit la lèvre. Depuis qu'il connaissait Patrick, jamais il ne l'avait vu perdre un duel à l'épée, et il avait mis à terre des corsaires avec bien plus d'expérience que lui en quelques minutes à peine.

« Je t'en supplie Timothée, fais attention… » songea-t-il alors qu'il entendait le bruit caractéristique de deux épées qu'on dégaine de leur fourreaux.

Une main sur son épaule sortit le Fossoyeur de sa rêverie, alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face à Quentin, qui semblait aussi inquiet que lui. Les deux comédiens se regardèrent, puis d'un commun accord, rejoignirent les autres. Ils sortirent un à un, alors que se faisaient entendre dans la taverne vide les bruits des deux armes qui s'entrechoquaient.

Une fois seul, François se retrouva à errer dans les quartiers, et se rendit compte qu'il connaissait très mal la ville. Il choisit de ne pas prendre le risque de se perdre et se cacha dans une petit cour non loin du port, adossé au muret, à ruminer les sombres pensées qui lui traversait l'esprit.

Par quatre fois il avait voulu se lever et retourner à La Taverne du Coin, mais à chaque fois il se forçait à se rassoir, maudissant son impuissance. Il envisageait toutes les issues possibles dans sa tête, et toutes lui semblaient dramatiques.

Il avait renoncé à Patrick le jour où celui-ci lui avait annoncé qu'il s'engageait dans la Marine, et Timothée avait réussi à guérir la plaie, alors qu'il pensait ne jamais la voir cicatriser. Mais maintenant qu'ils s'affrontaient, lequel devait-il soutenir ? Oh bien sûr il avait très peur pour le comédien, dont il ne connaissait pas les talents à l'épée face à un capitaine surentraîné. Mais, malgré toute la haine qu'il portait à la Marine, il ne pouvait souhaiter la mort de l'homme avec qui il avait passé toute son enfance… Dans tous les cas, si l'un deux mourrait, il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder l'autre dans les yeux sans lui en vouloir.

Et ça le rendait malade.

Tourmenté, perdu, François finit par s'endormir contre le mur de pierre, épuisé par les derniers évènements.

Quand il se réveilla, il comprit tout de suite qu'il avait bien trop dormi : les rues commençaient à se vider, les bars se remplir, et le jour à décliner, déjà.

Se redressant d'un bond, il saisit ses affaires et courut jusqu'au port, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Heureusement pour lui, le bateau se trouvait encore amarré au dernier quai du port, semblant n'attendre que lui.

— Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! cria Quentin en le voyant arriver.

François lui sourit, essoufflé, voyant les comédiens l'appeler du pont du bateau. C'était un petit deux mâts, à la coque basse et aux voiles blanches, qui semblait avoir vu toutes les tempêtes du monde. Mais le Fossoyeur sentit rapidement sa joie de vivre le quitter en remarquant que quelqu'un manquait cruellement à l'appel :

— Et Timothée ?

Des regards sombres lui répondirent, personne ne sachant ce qu'il était advenu du comédien à lunettes. Ils descendirent sur le quai, tous les quatre faisant face à François, s'attendant tous à la décision qu'il allait prendre.

— Alors je ne viens pas, dit-il. Je vais l'attendre, et on trouvera un moyen de vous rejoindre.

— Tu veilleras sur cette tête de mule, hein ? sourit Julia alors que ses yeux semblaient plus humides. Et tu lui feras la morale, vu le nombre de fois où il nous a charrié parce qu'on avait du retard…

Sa voix se brisa, et la troupe de théâtre se serra contre elle, unie, mais refusant d'envisager la pire des possibilités – préférant cacher leur souffrance dans leurs derniers rires.

— Prends soin de toi, et de lui, murmura Adrien en serrant fort son camarade de jeu contre lui.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer, le rassura François, même si, au fond de lui, l'espoir devenait de plus en plus mince.

Nikita se contenta d'une étreinte, elle qui n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les sentiments. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Quentin, demandant malgré tout :

— On ne peut vraiment pas attendre, même une heure ou…

— Tu sais bien que, si on part maintenant, on ne partira jamais, lui répondit-il d'une voix triste. Et puis, Timothée nous tuerait si jamais il se rendait compte qu'on l'a attendu !

Un mince sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle aussi regagnait le bateau. Ne restaient plus sur le quai que François et Quentin.

— Si on m'avait dit, lorsque tu es venu nous voir pour obtenir un petit rôle, que je devrais te faire des adieux sur un quai, je ne l'aurais pas cru, rit le propriétaire du bateau.

— Rassure-toi, moi non plus, répondit le Fossoyeur. J'ai vécu bien plus avec vous que toute une vie chez moi, et je n'aurais jamais cru que… Merci, tout simplement.

Ils échangèrent un regard, ces regards qui se passent de mots, qui font passer toute l'amitié que quelques jours autour d'une scène peuvent créer.

— Tu veilleras sur eux ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veilleras sur lui ?

— Je te le promets.

Alors Quentin rejoignit la troupe, et le bateau largua les amarres pour partir immédiatement. François le fixa de longues minutes s'éloigner, devenir de plus en plus petit, un point sur la ligne d'horizon, jusqu'à disparaitre.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il resta dans cette position, une heure, deux heures ? Toujours est-il que ce qui le sortit de sa transe fut une voix qui cria dans son dos :

— François ?!

Un « putain… » franchit les lèvres de l'intéressé quand il se retourna. C'était bien Timothée qui lui faisait face, blessé, fatigué, Durendal à la main, mais c'était bien lui que le fixait d'un air totalement perplexe à travers ses lunettes.

N'y tenant plus, le Fossoyeur se jeta sur son amant et le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui, à l'en étouffer, ce qui le fit lâcher de surprise l'Epée.

— Idiot… murmura le comédien à lunettes à son oreille, l'enlaçant à son tour. Tu aurais dû partir avec les autres…

— Je t'ai déjà laissé seul là-bas, pas deux fois dans la même journée, sourit l'autre en caressant ses cheveux.

Pourtant, François éloigna quelque peu Timothée de lui, et plongea son regard clair dans les yeux bruns de son amant :

— Désolé de te demander ça, mais je dois savoir : est-ce qu'il…

— Il est en vie, le coupa Timothée, qui fit un effort manifeste pour ne pas laisser la déception apparaître dans sa voix. J'ai réussi à l'emmener à l'étage où je l'ai enfermé, ça m'a laissé quelques secondes pour m'enfuir, mais la Marine m'a poursuivi toute la journée, je viens seulement de…

Il fut coupé dans son élan par François qui l'embrassa de joie. Laissant ses mains dériver dans le dos de l'homme à la pelle, Timothée ferma les yeux et fit taire la jalousie qui avait commencé à s'éveiller au creux de son ventre, goûtant pleinement à la sensation de ce corps qu'il aimait tant contre le sien.

— Si c'est ta manière de me dire de me taire, rit-il en posant la tête au creux du cou de son interlocuteur, je vais parler pour ne rien dire plus souvent.

Un rire clair s'échappa des lèvres de François, alors qu'il se penchait pour ramasser Durendal, qu'il tendit à son propriétaire. D'un geste sûr, Timothée remit l'épée à sa place, et fixa à son tour l'horizon.

— Bon, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais on a plus de bateau, et on n'est plus que deux.

— On trouvera bien des gens qui accepteront de nous aider, il suffit de leur dire que la Marine nous déteste, et on va rapidement se faire des amis, répondit son interlocuteur en souriant.

— Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire !

Les deux acteurs se retournèrent pour faire face à l'origine de la voix, un homme aux cheveux bruns défiant la gravité et à la posture héroïque.

— Je cherche des pirates prêts à partir à l'aventure avec moi, reprit-il d'une voix joviale, si vous n'avez rien à perdre, ça vous dit de venir avec nous ?

— Et à qui avons-nous affaires ?

— Pardon, j'en oublie le principal : je suis Antoine Daniel, capitaine du fier Vol-au-Vent ! Donc, ça vous dit de rejoindre mon équipage ?


End file.
